1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a laminated body, an endless belt, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
For electrophotographic image forming apparatuses using dry toner, in a fixing device for fixing a toner image to a recording medium surface by applying heat and pressure, conventionally, a toner release layer is provide on the external peripheral surface of a metal core, at an inside portion of the metal core, a fixing roll is used with a halogen heater for applying heat.
In a fixing device and image forming apparatus using an endless belt, the endless belt may be disposed within limited space by bending the endless belt around with a high degree of curvature. Also, when an endless belt is used as a fixing belt, by having a high degree of curvature, the recording medium transported into the contact portion, formed between the endless belt and the pressure applying member pressing the endless belt, may be easily released from the endless belt.